The Biostatistics Facility Core (BFC) provides statistical support for planned and ongoing research projects in environmental health sciences (EHS) by Center investigators, including pilot projects and projects related to Center initiatives. Specifically, BFC members: 1. Review research protocols from Center investigators who are requesting research grants or extramural support. In this capacity, members ofthe BFC assist in the development of study design, carry out sample size (power) calculations, and review proposed statistical methods. 2. Provide bioinformatics support to Center investigators. BFC personnel advise Center members on available technologies and bioinformatics resources, and advise on software tools for management and mining of data from gene expression, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP), sequencing, methylation and other large-scale technologies. 3. Work closely with the IHSFC to provide support for the design and analysis of studies that utilize highvolume genetic approaches, geographical information system (GIS) technologies, and complex exposure assessment methods. 4. Provide an interface between Center investigators and statistical resources. The BFC matches statisticians to investigators so that, to the maximum extent possible. Center projects benefit from statisticians with particular expertise in the areas under investigation. 5. Stimulate collaboration between statisticians and other investigators by providing a focal point for statisticians to discuss issues with investigators from all four research cores. In particular, the BFC provides a natural link between the Study Design and Statistical Methodology Research Core (SDSMRC) and the other research cores. 6. Provide computer support for Center research projects. The BFC maintains a cluster computing system that is accessible to Center investigators. This system provides a central secure repository for storage and sharing of databases, and fast processors for executing computing intensive jobs. The BFC also assists Center investigators in their use of USC's High Performance Computing Cluster (HPCC), a large state-of the-art university-wide computing cluster.